1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a sponge type make-up brush, and more particularly, to a sponge type make-up brush that includes both a sponge puff and a bristle brush.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, applicators, such as soft brushes or sponge puffs, are used to apply make-up or apply powder on the skin of an adult or child.
Various types of make-up brushes using animal bristles are disclosed in, for example, Korean Patent No. 530486 (issued on Nov. 16, 2005), Korean Utility Model Registration Nos. 0165482 (issued on Oct. 18, 1999), and 0442172 (issued on Oct. 8, 2008), which are incorporated herein by reference.
The above-mentioned conventional make-up brushes may provide a soft touch to user's skin and may evenly apply a coating material to the user's skin. However, the conventional make-up brushes can be complicated to manufacture, can have high manufacturing costs, and may lose bristles during use.
A make-up sponge puff can be made by processing a sponge that is formed by foaming a material, such as latex or synthetic resin. A handle band may be disposed on a surface of the sponge puff. Conventional functional make-up sponge puffs are disclosed in, for example, Korean Utility Model Registration Nos. 0206069 (issued on Sep. 28, 2000) and 0391389 (issued on Jul. 22, 2005) and Korean Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-85526 (issued on Jul. 27, 2006), which are incorporated herein by reference.
The above-mentioned conventional make-up sponge puffs may have a relatively simple manufacturing process compared to that of the make-up brushes. However, since a portion contacting user's skin is flat, it may be difficult to continuously retain cosmetics or powder on the make-up sponge and to evenly apply the cosmetics or powder to the user's skin.
As mentioned above, the make-up brushes and the make-up sponge puffs have different characteristics and functions. Portable brushes having both a brush and a sponge are disclosed in, for example, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 262439 (issued on Jan. 16, 2002), which is incorporated herein by reference.